Bubbles of Darkness
by Ainotsu
Summary: A mysterious "star" now exists on Pop Star, causing strange alterations all across the planet. Many warriors from Dreamland, including Kirby, and other fighters from another world must come together to align the rifts back into proper placement once again
1. Dreams

**Bubbles of Darkness**

_**Chapter 1: Dreams**_

"Where is it, penguin?"

King Dedede slowly gets up and turns to Meta Knight, his body damaged and his clothing ripped in several locations. "Leave me be! I just wanna finish my meal!" Dedede says as he glances to his very large, wooden table loaded with food. Meta Knight lunges at Dedede with his sword risen above his head. Dedede reaches for his hammer but is too late. However, he is unharmed, but his table was not so lucky. Only a few seconds after Meta Knight's landing behind Dedede does the table split in two, causing all of the food to slide down to the center of the table and making a mess of the "king's" marble tiles. Dedede's face turns a very cherry red after hearing all of his delicious meal hitting the floor. The hammer is gripped tighter as it is swung towards Meta Knight, hitting his mask with great force. Meta Knight flies back into the air for a short while before he catches himself with the wings formed from his cape.

Meta Knight looks down to Dedede, his mask now severely cracked but still intact. "Now, I'll just destroy you then tear apart your castle for the Star!" Meta Knight declares as he glides down towards Dedede with blinding speed. Dedede prepares for Meta Knight's impact, but the castle begins to rumble as well as a powerful energy pulse is released. Dedede stumbles back to balance as the rumble continues while Meta Knight suddenly crashes into his large belly from the energy pulse disrupting his flight. Both fall to the ground with a loud thud as another energy pulse passes throughout the castle. Meta Knight begins to convulse in pain from the energy surging through his body. Dedede throws his hammer out of the nearby window and grabs Meta Knight into his arms, heading towards the same window. Meta Knight's convulsions make it difficult for Dedede to keep hold of him, but he doesn't release him, even though Meta Knight's arms are flailing with sword still in hand which cause Dedede to become covered in several slash wounds. The ceiling begins to crumble as Dedede leaps out of the window. A large chunk of the ceiling lands on Dedede's back, causing serious damage to his spine. Dedede screams in much pain but still succeeds to make it out of the window, landing on his hammer that has been floating in the air near the window since it arrived outside. The hammer begins to fly away as the castle continues to crumble and the energy constantly pulses.

After a few minutes of flight, the hammer lands on a hilltop a few miles away from the castle. Meta Knight had stopped convulsing about a minute before arrival. Dedede is now exhausted, beaten, and drenched in his own blood. Dedede staggers as he tries to stay standing. He looks down at himself, seeing all of the blood, and wonders what he is covered in. His vision begins to blur as his arms and legs numb. Dedede turns to see the "Star" fall to the earth in the distance on the other side of a small mountain range. Dedede speaks softly as he slowly falls backwards, "What about my meal?" He lands onto the ground, his body jiggling as it shatters his hammer into chunks and splinters.


	2. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters spoken in this fanfiction. They are all owned by Nintendo and any related associates to the previously stated company. This is purely entertainment that has spawned from my wild imagination. (This applies to Chapter 1: Dreams as well. My apologies for not putting a disclaimer on the first one. I am new at posting fanfictions.) Thank you, and enjoy.

_**Chapter 2: Shooting Star**_

Upon leaving his home, the little pink puffball known as Kirby notices a tomato that is about to be eaten by some blue birds. He runs over to the tomato and begins inhaling the it, scaring off the birds. The tomato flies off of the ground and into his mouth, which is immediately consumed. The little puffball closes his eyes and smiles happily after his very delicious snack.

Kirby begins to walk back to his home but stops abruptly upon hearing a loud crash. He quickly turns around and sees a small crater with something glowing within it. He slowly walks over to the crater, curious of what it contains. His eyes grow wider and sparkle as they look to a faintly yellow star-like object embedded into the ground in the center of the crater. Kirby slides into the crater and picks up the "star", staring at it for a few seconds before he exits the crater. He resumes walking back to his home as the star glows slightly brighter for a short while. Kirby doesn't seem to notice to sudden glow and continues forward. Once he arrives inside, he spots a large meal on his table, consisting of a turkey, three cakes, and other assorted foods. He makes a cute squeak-like noise as he begins eating the food, placing the "star" in the one of the chairs at the table.

While Kirby gorges on his mouth-watering feast, Meta Knight awakens from unconsciousness. He slowly sits up then quickly looks around. To his right, his sword lies flat on the ground. He picks it up and places it back on his person. To his left, he notices King Dedede is lying on the ground, covered in blood, torn clothing, and wooden pieces. Meta Knight carefully approaches Dedede, inspecting him while standing ready in case of a surprise attack. He takes a step back, pondering about Dedede's current condition.

"This isn't possible. When he died, he should have just poofed away."

Meta Knight turned away from Dedede's corpse and stared off into the distance where the "king's" castle used to stand, seeing only rubble now. "Even if he had poofed away, he wouldn't have blood." Suddenly, Meta Knight turns towards the small mountain range that was right behind him, sensing something great within that general direction. "The Star!" Meta Knight attempts to use his wings, but his cape doesn't change.

"What?! My wings won't spawn?!" He snarls slightly before he starts running towards the energy signal. "I suppose I'll have to run for this one."

On the other side of Dreamland within the nearby forest, a spinning curved blade sticks into one of the many trees. Shortly after, a very short, round being with a golden helmet and armor walks out of the shadows. The being pulls the blade from the tree and attaches it to his helmet to where the tip of the blade points forward. "Sir Kibble!" A small, fiery being runs towards the one known as Sir Kibble. "Sir Kibble! There is trouble at Dedede's castle!" Kibble looks to the fiery one and inquires, "Leo, look at me and listen closely. Why does that matter to me?" Burnin' Leo becomes slightly frightened but calms down quickly.

"The castle is decimated. It's nothing but rubble now. Also, King Dedede is missing."

Kibble pulls the blade from off of his helmet and flings it upward towards the treetops with a clear string attached to it. As the blade pierces the bark along the top of one of the trees, he grips the string tightly and begins climbing. He reaches the top and looks into the distance through a small opening between two of the mountains. Leo watches all of this, feeling nervous for Kibble's safety. Leo speaks a bit loudly to try to get Kibble's attention, "Sir Kibble! Would you please come down?" Kibble catches Leo's voice reaching him from the very bottom of the tree. Kibble pulls the blade out from the tree and tosses it towards the ground, holding onto the clear string attached to it. Once the blade embeds itself into the ground, he wraps his end of the string around the two stubs upon the top of his helmet then slides down the string, making sparks underneath his feet. Once he reaches the blade, he front flips off of the string and lands a very short distance in front of it. Soon after, the blade retracts from the ground and onto his helmet.

Leo walks closer to Kibble with worry if he is alright from the ride down. He sees no damage upon Kibble's body and sighs in relief. "I'm glad you are alright, Sir Kibble," happily speaks Leo. Kibble slowly starts walking towards the mountains as Leo watches in confusion. "Where are you going?" asks Leo. Kibble turns his head towards Leo for a short moment, uninterrupting his stride. Before he speaks, he returns his vision forward towards the general direction of his destination.

"Let's just say that this type of adventure will require a copycat."


	3. Frost Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters spoken in this fanfiction. They are all owned by Nintendo and any related associates to the previously stated company. This is purely entertainment that has spawned from my wild imagination. Thank you, and enjoy.

_**Chapter 3: Frost Knight**_

Muffled grunts echo softly along the mountainside as a small hand reaches onto the cliff's edge, pulling up a small, round body with a cracked mask and a large cape draped over the being's back. "This is ridiculous," Meta Knight states with a digruntled tone before he stops for a moment to catch his breath, the cold air passing through the large crack in his mask. Out from the strong, blizzard winds, a snowman-like being with large but round yellow stubs for hands and a blue fez-shaped hat atop its head stands in front of Meta Knight, looking down at the weakened and chilled warrior. Meta knight slowly looks up to this pure white being right before his body falls forward into the snow, exhausted from the arduous climb.

Some light clanging and soft boiling noises are the first things heard by Meta Knight. His eyes slowly awaken and fixates themselves towards the same snowman-like being, only a short distance away. He sits up and moves to the edge of the ice bed in which he was lying upon. He continues to watch the snowman boil a pot of water, curious of why this being isn't melting from the fire. "For a moving block of snow, you are quite resistance to heat," Meta Knight speaks as he slides off of the bed and looks around at the entire room, realizing he is in a cave with a few pieces of furniture made of ice, "How long has it been since we last gathered, Chilly?"

"Since you decided our life together wasn't worth your time anymore."

Meta Knight sighs and looks down to the floor for a moment. "I told you already that I didn't want you involved in my conquest...in case it failed. I wanted no harm to come to you," he gently tells Chilly. Shortly after, he looks up and sees Chilly in front of him, handing over a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you are, Meta. Enjoy," she says to Meta Knight, chuckling lightly afterward before she begins to hop away. Meta Knight looks at his reflection within the cup and ponders about his past for a short while. Then, he asks a question he never thought would ever come across his mind, "Why don't you call me White Wing anymore?" She stops and looks back to him. "I think you know why," she responds with a saddened voice.

Meta Knight removes his mask, revealing his blue and innocent facial features, and takes a sip of the hot chocolate. He seems content with its taste and takes another sip. "Thank you, Chilly. I appreciate the warm beverage." Chilly turns away and responds, "You're welcome, Meta." She resumes walking and blows out the fire with her naturally frozen breath. After, she walks over to Meta Knight and breathes softly against his face, leaning down a bit to look him directly into his eyes. Meta Knight stares back up at her, his natural pink blushes turning crimson red. Chilly breathes a little harder into his cup, freezing his drink and takes the cup away. "You might want to hide," she suddenly says with concern in her voice. Meta Knight nods, knowing he is still too weak to fight, and walks over to the far back of the cave. Once there, he stands in the shadows, covers himself with his cloak, and becomes invisible.

Only a few seconds pass before a short, armored being wearing a helmet with three points on the top with large lenses covering its eyes and pauldrons that curve upward on each shoulder enter the cave with two scarfies following. The armored one looks around for a moment while 3 more scarfies approach from behind him, one of them carrying a large, spiked ball with a chain attached between it and its short shaft upon the top of its head. Even though the weapon is about as large as the one carrying it, the scarfy doesn't seem to be slowed down in the slightest. The armored one speaks to Chilly is a deep voice, "Where is our traitorous leader? I know he's here, snowflake." Chilly looks to him and denies his accusation, "Meta is not here, Mace Knight. You know I never wish to speak to him ever again. You should know this better than anyone else."

Mace Knight laughes at her comment. Then, he calms himself and walks over to her, stopping a few inches in front of her. "Just because he told me everything, doesn't mean I gave a shit, snowflake," Mace Knight declares with a slightly louder volume. Chilly hops back one step and lets out a deep breath of frozen air towards Mace Knight. Mace Knight dodges a majority of the breath but ends up with his feet frozen solid to the floor. "Just as aggressive as ever, snowflake." Mace Knight struggles for a short moment before breaking the ice around his feet by lifting them, one foot at a time. As the ice shards scatter across the cave, one of them hits Meta Knight's cape, causing him to temporarily become visible. Mace Knight sees something from the corner of his eye and turns towards Meta Knight's direction. Luckily, the invisiblity reactivates before Mace Knight sees him.

"What was that?" Mace Knight turns to the scarfies. "Two of you go check out what's in that shadow." Two of the scarfies slowly float towards the far back of the cave and begin to wiggle the points on the top of their heads, sensing out any magic within range. After a short time, the scarfies stop searching and return back to Mace Knight, letting out a fierce but soft snarl which expose the tips of their razor sharp teeth. Mace Knight looks to the scarfies and nods. "It looks like he isn't here after all." He turns his gaze to Chilly. "We shall leave you be, snowflake." Mace Knight turns away and begins walking out of the cave, passing by the scarfies. Shortly after his exit, the scarfies follow his lead.

Once they are out of sight, Chilly turns to the far back of the cave as Meta Knight becomes visible again, his cape draping behind him. Meta Knight leaves the shadows and pulls his mask back down over his face. "I deeply appreciate your decision to not to turn me over to that lunatic," says Meta Knight. Chilly smiles and chuckles lightly as she responds, "But of course, Meta. I would never give Mace Knight anything, no matter how much you hurt me." Meta Knight slowly heads for the opening of the cave. "Wait, Meta!" Meta Knight stops and turns towards Chilly. She inhales deeply as a sword made of ice slowly forms out of the front of her torso. Once complete, she exhales deeply and pulls the sword out of herself. "I noticed your sword is missing, so I made you a temporary one. Here." She hops over to Meta Knight and hands him the light blue, ice sword attached to a silver hilt with a lime green gem embedded into the upper section of the hilt. Meta Knight takes the sword from her hand and places it on his back diagnoally with the hilt pointing up from his right shoulder. Meta Knight turns back towards his original direction and says, "Be careful. You might spoil me." He resumes to make his exit from the cave once again, letting out a very weak chuckle.

As Meta Knight begins to fade out of sight through the heavy blizzard, Chilly waves and says softly into the gusting wind, "Farewell, White Wing."


	4. Reunite

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters represented in this fanfiction. They are all owned by Nintendo and any related associates to the previously stated company. This is purely entertainment that has spawned from my wild imagination. Thank you, and enjoy.

_**Chapter 4: Reunite**_

A soft yawn releases from the large mouth of the pink puffball known as Kirby. He awakens in his bed, still mostly full from the meal he consumed before his nap. Kirby stands up on his bed and jumps off towards the doorway of his room. Once he lands, he sees the "star" sitting on the same chair he left it. He slowly approaches it as it glows for a few seconds. This causes Kirby to stop abruptly, not sure of what the "star" was doing. Then, he carefully walks up to it after the glow had faded. Kirby makes a light, cute sound as he goes to grab it. Before he can take it, a knocking comes from his door. He looks over to the door and walks to it, opening it slowly. As the door creaks open, he catches a glimpse of fire from just outside his door.

"Kirby? Is that you," asks the one outside.

Kirby opens the door completely and sees Burnin' Leo standing in front of him. This causes Kirby to smile widely and hug his old friend. Leo chuckles and hugs back. "It's good to see you again, Kirby." They separate from their hug, still feeling the warmth of their friendship reunited. Kirby moves aside to let Leo enter his home. Leo walks in and begins explaining the situation to his friend.

"Well, Kirby, Sir Kibble told me that something serious is going to happen soon. I've never seen him so serious about something that didn't involve himself. Umm...how should I say this?" Leo turns to Kirby with a worried look on his face. "King Dedede's castle is nothing but rubble now." Kirby's eyes widen and makes a light squeak. Leo shakes his head. "I don't know, Kirby. He's been missing for a while now." Kirby approaches Leo and makes a light "nyeh" sound. "Sir Kibble is looking for someone else to help us...which reminds me. I must know. Will you help us find out what's going on?" Kirby closes his eyes, smiles warmly, and makes an enlongated "Hi!". Leo smiles and nods. "Thank you, my pink friend." Leo hugs Kirby tightly, surprising Kirby a bit. Shortly after, a loud explosion is heard from outside. Both look out of the still open door and see a large cloud of dust at the edge of the forest. They exit the home and runs towards the dust cloud. As they get closer, the dust cloud begins to clear, showing many of the nearby trees have cracked, shattered, and fallen. Once they arrive at the location of the explosion, the dust cloud has fully cleared, revealing short mage-like being wearing green robes and wide brimmed, blue hat with a large, yellow star in the front center of its hat that is held on by a green ribbon-like strap going around the base of the hat, yellow mitts and boots, and a blue scarf wrapped around his face that leaves the rest of his face covered in shadows with its white eyes shining through the darkness. The being walks closer to Kirby and Leo, pulling out a wand with a blue, crystal globe tip.

"Where is the Omni-Star," inquires the newcomer with a slightly maniacal, feminine voice.

Kirby shrugs his shoulder, unsure of what was just asked. Leo steps forward, his flame grow brighter. "What are you talking about, Simirror," Leo answers the question with another. Before Simirror can reply, Leo notices something out of place on Simirror. "Why are you back to your original colors? I thought you were no longer a villain but instead, a mere mercenary," Leo curiously wonders. Simirror starts to chuckle that gradually increases to loud laughter. She stops laughing and glares at Leo, seeming like she changed into a different person by the way she looked at him. "Even mercenary work is a dirty business. Too much of it can change people, even such as myself," she explained to him. Kirby watches this entire ordeal as he just realized what Simirror was talking about and runs back to his home. Unaware of his departure, Leo walks right up to Simirror, his flame starting to turn light blue and giving off intense heat in all directions which wilt the grass and flowers that survived the explosion from earlier until they turned into black soot. As Simirror began to charge her wand, Kirby comes running back with the "star" that he left behind in his house. Simirror looks upon Kirby and discharges the magic that was building within her wand, satisfied to see what she needed. Leo's flame goes down to the normal as he notices Simirror's attention is on Kirby and the Omni-Star. "Good boy, Kirby. That is exactly what I asked for. Now, give it to me," demanded Simirror. Kirby looks to the Omni-Star then to Simirror. Leo watches Kirby, worried of his decision. Kirby closes his eyes and shakes his head, declining Simirror's demands. She becomes enraged and starts to charge her wand with incredible power. Leo takes a step back as his flame turns light blue again, and Kirby opens his eyes and shivers a bit in fear. Just as Simirror was going to cast her spell, the Omni-Star glows brightly, catching Kirby's attention and calming him down as well. Suddenly, Simirror's wand stops glowing, shatters, and creates a magical explosion that propells Simirror far above the forest and into the distance horizon. Also, the explosion covers Kirby and Leo with blackened dirt. Leo's flame returns to normal once again and looks to Kirby. "Whoa! What just happened?"

Kirby looks to Leo in confusion. "I don't know, Leo," suddenly speaks Kirby in a fairly high pitched and cute voice.


End file.
